


Alternate Xs

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mental ward AU, Pirates AU, Space AU, mutations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various AU ficlets - 3 sentences each.</p><p>Logan and Scott in a mental ward. Rogue and Gambit as pirates. Pyro and Kitty in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Xs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/gifts), [whipsy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whipsy), [arliddian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arliddian).



This one's for **trovia**.

* * *

**Reality Check**

Officially, Cykes was insane: he refused to take off his sunglasses, convinced that if he did, the entire ward would be destroyed by laser death rays. Logan took this mental assessment with a grain of salt; after all, they thought he was crazy because he said he was immortal.

 _One day,_ the voice in his head promised, _we'll let them know we're real._

 

 

Requested by **whipsy**.

* * *

**Dread Pirate...What?  
**

Le Diable Blanc, the most fearsome pirate on the high seas and privateer for his majesty, king of France, glared at his unfortunate crew member (he'd think of an appropriately horrendous punishment as soon as he got over his shock) and the pile of slashed ropes on the deck, then demanded in a fierce, quiet voice, "Y' want to explain to me how the prisoner escaped your _supposedly_ watchful eye _and_ made off with all the booty?"

The man shuddered and pointed at the dark mark etched on the side of the boat, and Le Diable Blanc stared: it was that of the Rogue, a pirate answering to no monarch and after his spot as the most fearsome and dangerous.

"But the prisoner was a woman!"

 

 

 

Requested by **arliddian**.

* * *

**Ghosts in the Engine Core  
**

Now, Captain St. John Allerdyce had heard of gremlins in the engine core, but this was ridiculous: the border guard of the Surin solar system claimed the life support was showing signs of another lifeform, but the ship itself declared no unaccounted for mass.

"It's impossible," he retorted, glaring at the guard, who shrugged—just doing his job, no doubt, and all bodies had to be checked before letting a space ship through.

Allerdyce didn't see the elfin face that shimmered in the surface of the wall, then disappeared.


End file.
